1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind-water ultrasonic humidifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present existing ultrasonic humidifiers generally require a fan to blow mists after water dripping and nebulization processes take place, and thus consume much electric power. Furthermore, the conventional ultrasonic humidifiers lack of artistic decorative appearance, expansion function, and fun.